


Wrong Place, Right Time?

by Glitterthebutterslayer



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alpha Abby, Collars, Cunt slapping, Dubious Consent, F/F, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lesbian Abby, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Clamps, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owen is briefly there, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, lesbian reader, rope burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterthebutterslayer/pseuds/Glitterthebutterslayer
Summary: You makes one wrong move and end up at the feet of Abby Anderson of WLFLet's just say she doesn't want to talk.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Wrong Place, Right Time?

To be fair, you knew before you left your group to dig around in WLF territory was a horrible idea. 

But you were a smart, independent women and you could handle yourself.

Right?

Well, considering that you didn’t even hear someone creeping up behind you and clobbering you with the butt of their pistol, you were not as smart as you thought you were. Shawn would piss himself laughing when you told him about this. 

_If_ you got out of this. 

You desperately scrambled for your gun only to cop another crack to the side of the head, sending you into the dirty floor of the salon you were exploring not even 2 minutes ago.  
You tried to roll around to face your attacker only to get a sharp kick to the stomach. 

“Stay down, if you know what’s good for you.” 

You heard spat in your direction, before you were knocked out with a heavy boot to your temple. 

~~~~~~~~~

You woke up, eyes stinging with the horrible taste of a dirty rag in your mouth, your teeth finding purchase on said rag as you tried to stretch your jaw. You blinked against the bright flood light burning into your retinas, wiggling against the rope bound you.  
Rope bit into your wrists and rubbed uncomfortably across your chest, pulling at your skin, and securing you to a hook above you. You looked down at the intricate rope work binding you, like some kind of fancy dog harness. 

_Bark bark I guess._

“Abby, you know Isaac hates you doing this.” A whiny male voice came from your left accompanied by the sound of heavy boots clomping down metal stairs. 

“Since when do you ever listen to what Isaac says? You becoming a lap dog, Owen?” A female voice responded; her boots equally as loud as the man called Owen. 

A door creaked open in front of you and you were finally able to put faces to the voices.  
“Abs, listen. If Isaac catches you...”  
Abby put up her hand in front of Owen’s face as if to stop his words in mid-air. “He won’t. Now if you’re done pestering me, lock the door behind you.” She almost commands the man, gesturing him to leave with a flick of her wrist.  
Owen shrugs. “Ok Abs. Enjoy your play date.” He teased, leaving the prison. Abby rolled her eyes in response. “You’re just jealous you can’t stay to watch.” She snips, dismissably. 

You finally get a good look at her as she approaches you. This Abby girl is built like a brick shit house, arms thick like tree branches and a scowl to match. A long braid hangs down her back, swinging with every confident step she takes. She looks like she could kill you with one pinkie and you feel yourself getting just a little bit aroused at the thought of her crushing you with those big meaty thighs. 

“Hey there bitch. What were you even thinking looting in WLF territory?” Abby smiles at you, no happiness in it. She grabs the ropes binding your arms behind you, pulling you up to your feet. You felt very small and breakable in this woman’s grip and desperately tried to put on a brave face as she ripped the gag from your mouth.

“I was just out looking for ammo. Nothing else.” You bleated like a struck sheep, your toes barely scraping the floor as she held you up with one freaking arm. 

“Naww, little girl got lost?” Abby questioned sarcastically, grabbing your breast and twisting cruelly. You yelped unfavourably, sparks of pain shooting through your nipple.  
“Tell me the truth and this doesn’t get worse, pretty girl.” Abby smirks maliciously, dropping you back to the floor and reaching for more rope bundles. You released a whine as you unceremoniously thumped onto your knees.  
You shake your head. “I’m telling the truth. Honest.” You cried softly, desperately trying to soothe your aching nipple.  
Abby shook her head and laughed bitterly. “Oh I know, I just enjoy watching you squirm.” She says, shoving the gag back into your mouth cruelly before wandering over to you and unthreading the rope in her hands. 

She cleverly winds the rope into the harness behind you and swings the rope over a loop hanging on the ceiling and firmly attaches you to it.

With a hefty yank of one muscular arm, you’re drawn into the air, toes just barely scraping against the floor. Abby grabs another bundle of rope and swings it around the loop once more and bends down to your ankles, swinging neat little loops of knotted rope around each of your ankles and yanks again. 

Your legs are flung up behind you with terrifying strength, bending you into a ‘C’ shape. You yelped as she bent you further then you’ve ever gone before. Abby laughed at your pathetic whimpers and tied the ropes securely. 

“You won’t fall unless I want you too” She hums, reaching for a pair of nasty looking scissors and began cutting through your jeans. You released a mix of garbled complaints through your gag as your only set of jeans fell to the floor.

Abby hummed appreciatively as she ran her hands over your naked form, making your gut twist with fear. A resounding slap to your cunt made you squeak through your gag.  
“ooh. That was a nice little noise. Let’s do it again.” Abby complimented softly, slapping you in the cunt again. 

You squealed with each consecutive hit to your pussy, the hits only being broken up by sharp swats to your ass. Tears began to prick in your eyes as her hits grew stronger, knowing bruises would bloom in each impact spot. You cried brokenly through your gag, drool slicking down your chin as your cries turned into something resembling the cries of the infected outside.  
After about ten hits, Abby pulled you close and rubbed her hand over your stinging cunt. “ooh, look at that. Somebodies wet.” 

Unfortunately, you were. You desperately wished you weren’t. You were hopelessly into this beautiful beast of a woman abusing your pussy.  
Abby gripped your ass cheeks harshly and pried them apart, spreading you wide, before delving deep into your dripping cunt with her tongue. You bucked in response, waves of pleasure striking through you. Abby continued to lap greedily at your cunt, sucking on your clit roughly, her teeth grazing against your outer lips and clitoral hood. You groaned against your gag, awkwardly bucking your hips into her mouth.  
You felt Abby smile against your cunt, her tongue lapping roughly against your swollen clit, bringing you onto the brink of orgasm before leaving you crying for her tongue. 

Abby gave you a heft smack against your throbbing wet cunt. “Aww, you want my tongue again?” She taunted, swivelling you to face her. You desperately willed her to pleasure you, humping against your binds, only to be met with a bitter laugh.  
“No.”  
You whined against the gag in your mouth, drool slopping down your chin and dripping onto Abby’s boots. Abby smiles at you and ran her finger across your mouth, pulling away with a long string of your drool. “Ooh. Beautiful. Look at your drool for me.” She whispers, rubbing the spit between her fingers.  
“Now, let’s really have some fun.” She says, retrieving something from her pocket. “I made these myself, aren’t they pretty?” Abby shows you a pair of clamp looking devices, snipping them at you and giggling when you flinch. She bends down and fastens them onto your nipples with a snap. You screech as they hang heavily, weighing your nipples painfully towards the ground. 

Abby growled in response to your crying, a low dangerous sound that immediately brought your attention back to your captor. She kept deadly eye contact with your hanging form and undid her trousers. Abby kicked of her boots and pushed her underwear and trousers down to her ankles exposing her thick bush. 

You felt a large string of arousal drip freely from your abused cunt at the sight, your cries silenced as she approached you and dripped her fingers into her pussy. Abby grabbed you under the chin and forced the gag out of your mouth, replacing it with her moist fingers. 

“Taste me. Taste what your pain does to me.” Abby whispers, running her fingers around your tongue, delving deeper into your throat. You coughed roughly as she probed past your uvula repeated, retching as Abby indulged in her oral fixation. 

Abby withdraws her fingers and runs her hand through her pubic hair and delving her fingers into her wet cunt. “You want more, whore?” she taunts, huffing out a shuddering breath as she pleasures herself. You nod breathlessly, throat still aching from her exploratory fingers. Abby smiled none to kindly, pushing a crate over and standing on it.  
Abby grabbed the back of your head and forced it into her pussy now at face level. She tucked your face deep into her dripping cunt, almost blocking your nostrils on her mound with her strength. You inhaled her deep musk, her thick pubic hair tickling the corners of your septum, the smell of her hot cunt almost overwhelming you. 

“Yeah? You like my sweaty cunt? I’ve been out on patrol looking for sluts like you in our territory. You like the smell of my hot dripping pussy?” Abby mocked, grinding her sex into your waiting mouth. You greedily lapped at the wetness, sucking desperately at her swollen clit. Abby moaned, muttering compliments as you continued making a meal of her cunt.  
As you edged her closer to her orgasm, Abby’s moans reached higher pitches and her grip on the back of your head strengthened to the point that you knew you’d have fingertip shaped bruises on your scalp tomorrow. 

As Abby came, she gushed a blast of squirt over your mouth and chin, her sturdy thighs shaking as she did. You continued to greedily lick at her cunt until she forced you away and stepped back from you, gasping for air. 

“Shit. I picked you well.” She huffed, leaning against a workbench. 

“Please. Can you get me off now, or let me go or something?” You heaved your first full lung full of air in and spat out the excess squirt in your mouth.  
Abby laughed breathlessly, “You think I’ll let you go after that display?” she finished and came over to your suspended form and removed your clamps none to kindly. You yelped as your nipples screamed with relief, tears pricking in your eyes. 

“Come on, I just ate you out like I actually care about you. Repay the favour bitch” You spat as she stalked around you, undoing knots here and there on your body.  
Abby didn’t respond verbally, just with a snort and gave you a sharp smack on your cunt as she freed you.  
You flopped to the ground, arms still bound behind you, exhaustion burning through your tight muscles as they finally returned to their normal positions. 

Abby ran her hand along your jaw, pulling it up to face her, softly rubbing her thumbs across your cheeks. You lent into the affection, it being hard to come by in this climate and indulged in the feeling for your touched starved soul. Abby lent in close, her nose almost brushing against your own and captured your lips with her own. She kissed you hard, almost like she was trying to devour you, her tongue slipping into your mouth and exploring like a hunter stalking pray. You kissed her back, almost melting into the affection, your forgotten pussy sparking back into life. 

“Mm…You think you could untie me now? Maybe we could arrange something?” You whispered into her mouth, giving her a soft kiss.

Abby smirked into your lips and bit brutally down on your lower lip, breaking you out of your little fantasy world and pulled away. She towered over your crumpled form and hocking up a large gob of sputum and spitting it directly in your eyes. 

She laughed bitterly, retrieving a dog collar from the workbench. She clipped it around your neck and tugged on it harshly.  
“Mm. You’re not going anywhere. I think I’ve just found my new favourite plaything.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> I finished the Last of Us 2 the other day and I'm very gay for Abby. Big Bitches are a weakness of mine.


End file.
